Nul repos pour les guerriers
by Iroko
Summary: Quand tous ses amis sont morts au cours de la guerre ou ont succombé lors de la dernière bataille, comment trouver le repos après la victoire ?
1. Fin de conflit

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stéphanie Meyer.

Blabla de l'auteur : de retour pour une petite fic à suivre avec un peu de mordant - ou plutôt des morts avec des dents ?

 **Nul repos pour les guerriers**

 **Chapitre 1 : Fin de conflit**

Enfin Voldemort était mort. Abandonnant le cadavre encore chaud aux survivants clamant la victoire, Harry s'enfuit loin des derniers mangemorts qui pourraient chercher vengeance. Si le monde magique était maintenant délivré et pourrait retrouver la paix et la joie, ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry qui avait déjà perdu tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Son monde n'existait plus et il ne voulait pas affronter seul une nouvelle célébrité au goût amer.

Voulant fuir loin de tout ça, il transplana au bord de l'océan et gagna l'un des grands ports au long court. Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il se glissa au hasard sur le pont du premier paquebot en partance, lisant à peine la destination. Une ville américaine si ses souvenirs de géographie étaient bons. Parfait.

Caché à fond de cale, il s'effondra enfin, laissant couler les larmes auxquelles il avait préféré la rage et la haine tout au long du conflit. Maintenant il n'y avait plus personne sur qui diriger sa colère et de toute façon il n'en avait plus, il ne restait qu'une immense tristesse. Fermant les yeux, il s'abandonna au chagrin.

A SUIVRE


	2. Fuite sans fin

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stéphanie Meyer.

Blabla de l'auteur : Mince j'ai pas encore fini le chapitre 3 (il est plus long), va falloir que j'avance si je veux continuer à poster régulièrement

 **Nul repos pour les guerriers**

 **Chapitre 2 : Fuite sans fin**

Harry passa la traversée comme un zombie, errant sous sa cape d'invisibilité quand la faim le tiraillait trop. Il débarqua en Amérique sans avoir conscience des rumeurs de fantômes faisant disparaître des aliments qui s'étaient répandues sur le bateau. Fuyant la ville grouillant de monde, il se réfugia dans la nature sauvage, parcourant au gré de ses instincts les bois et les plaines. Les aptitudes qu'il avait développé avec ses amis pour trouver de la nourriture pendant la recherche des horcruxes le maintenaient en vie. Sans y prendre garde il ingurgitait au passage champignons et fruits comestibles quand il en croisait. Oubliant sa baguette, il perfectionnait la chasse aux petits mammifères et aux oiseaux et ne s'embêtait même plus à les faire cuire. Ne plus penser à rien d'autre que l'instant présent et survivre était devenu son échappatoire pour ne pas se faire engloutir par la douleur.

Il arrivait si bien à oblitérer tout ce qui était sentiments et sensations que même la douleur physique n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui. Il était comme un automate uniquement programmé pour survivre quoi qu'il lui arrive et rien ne semblait plus capable de l'atteindre. C'est pourquoi il sourcilla à peine quand les rochers sur lesquels il marchait se dérobèrent sous ses pieds, l'entraînant dans un ravin auquel il n'avait pas porté attention jusque là - pas plus qu'au reste de son environnement de toute manière. Il essaya vaguement de se rattraper mais ses tentatives s'avérant vaines, il se contenta d'attendre l'impact. Douloureux évidemment vu la hauteur et la nature du terrain d'atterrissage. Mais la morsure du mal se fondit rapidement dans le brouillard de son esprit. Et comme sa tête - après lui avoir fait mal - lui tournait, il resta juste allongé comme il était, à attendre que les forces lui reviennent pour se relever ou simplement s'amenuisent pour ne plus jamais le faire. De toute façon plus rien n'avait d'importance.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	3. Gibier imprévu

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stéphanie Meyer.

Blabla de l'auteur : posté en temps et en heure ! Par contre le prochain chapitre est à peine commencé.

 **Nul repos pour les guerriers**

 **Chapitre 3 : Gibier imprévu**

Jasper et Edward se léchaient les lèvres alors qu'ils avaient fini de se sustenter de deux biches. Leur père travaillait aujourd'hui et les femmes de la maison avaient préféré chasser la veille - en séchant l'école pour certaines - pour partir en week-end shopping à New York. Emmett les avait lâché pour pister son gibier préféré. Heureusement qu'il était le seul à préférer à ce point les carnivores. En général c'était plus discret de s'en prendre à des herbivores, leurs cadavres vidés de sang était plus facilement nettoyés par les carnivores et charognards qui tombaient dessus après que les vampires soient partis. Ça évitait que les humains se posent des questions en découvrant des cadavres exsangues trop intacts au hasard d'une balade en forêt. Même si pour augmenter leurs chances ils essayaient si possible de chasser dans des terrains accidentés plus propices aux accidents qu'aux balades. Ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui et Edward fut surpris de percevoir soudain des pensées humaines un peu plus loin au sein de la faille rocailleuse que les arbres cachaient au ciel. Enfin ça ressemblait plus à un descriptif d'environnement débité par un robot d'une voix monotone qu'aux sentences vivantes et plus ou moins cohérentes d'un esprit normal. Intrigué, Edward partagea sa découverte avec son frère et ils décidèrent d'aller voir de plus près. Pas de trop près parce qu'ils avaient quelques tâches de sang sur leurs vêtements - essayer voir de rester immaculé en égorgeant un gros bestiau avant de s'y abreuver à même la gorge...

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, ils perçurent soudain le bruit d'un éboulement et le sursaut d'un battement de cœur qui leur fit soupçonner la chute de l'humain malgré l'absence de hurlement. Jasper sentit une vague de douleur le submerger avant de refluer, toujours présente mais comme étouffée ou ignorée. Seuls les battements de cœur et la respiration qui se stabilisaient leur indiquait que la vie était toujours là. Mais peut-être pas indéfiniment vu la légère odeur de sang qui commençait à se répandre. Surveillant du coin de l'esprit Jasper, Edward se pencha au-dessus du précipice pour apercevoir le blessé. Au moins il ne semblait pas à buffet ouvert et ce n'était pas _si_ haut que ça. Avisant les paupières fermées, il en profita pour descendre rapidement et silencieusement. En y regardant de plus près il ne semblait pas y avoir de blessure grave, ou tout du moins béante. Le léger filet de sang au niveau de la tête, faisait quand même craindre un choc à potentiel traumatique voire mortel à cet endroit. Il n'était pas aussi calé que Carlisle mais il avait quand même fait des études de médecine lors de l'une de ses périodes d'études supérieures.

Bizarrement, alors que le fil rare mais stable de ses pensées n'indiquait pas une perte de connaissance imminente, l'humain restait étendu comme résigné à pourrir ici sans se relever ou appeler à l'aide. Une pensée en ce sens le lui confirma. Ils se retrouvaient donc face à un dépressif, qu'allaient-ils en faire ? Le précipice n'était pas escaladable avec un blessé pour des humains normaux et il était encore conscient pour s'en rendre compte s'il ouvrait les yeux. Jasper s'approcha et Edward se tendit, prêt à le repousser loin du sang mais les pensées de Jasper le rassurèrent tout en l'interloquant. Si le sang l'attirait, c'était surpassé par un sentiment de protection envers le jeune humain. Vraiment étrange. Edward se demanda pourquoi sa petite amie n'avait pas eu de vision.

 _Edward, je... je **dois** le prendre, je ne peux pas le laisser_.

Edward s'étonna de la possessivité qui se dégageait des pensées de son frère avant de se rappeler Rosalie.

 _\- Tu penses que c'est ton compagnon ?_ murmura-t-il de manière à ce que l'humain ne l'entende pas.

Les yeux de Jasper s'écarquillèrent, surpris par l'idée avant que sa réalité ne le frappe. Oui, c'est cela qu'il ressentait, la même attirance que les couples de sa famille ressentait l'un envers l'autre. L'idée ne l'avait jamais traversé que sa moitié puisse être de sexe masculin mais ça n'avait pas d'importance face au fait qu'il avait enfin trouvé un compagnon pour partager son éternité. La profonde tristesse qui se dégageait de celui-ci l'attristait mais au moins il ne devait plus avoir d'attaches mortelles pour trainer ainsi dans la nature, comme offert à la mort. Jasper devrait juste lui redonner goût à un autre genre de vie. L'inquiétude serra son cœur inerte en sentant son précieux compagnon s'évanouir. Il fallait le ramener à Carlisle ! Edward l'aida à le charger sur son dos. Si le télépathe était plus rapide et ses capacités de réflexion plus résistantes à l'odeur du sang, l'empathe aurait du mal à laisser son compagnon aux soins de quelqu'un d'autre dans la situation présente. Mieux valait éviter de se retrouver face à un vampire jaloux et incontrôlable.

C'est donc sur le dos de Jasper qu'Harry fut emmené vers son futur refuge, sous l'escorte attentive d'Edward qui essayait de garder sous contrôle les instincts vampires de son frère, lui parlant doucement pour l'empêcher de paniquer à cause de l'inconscience de son compagnon et le pressant de rester un minimum attentif à leur environnement pour se dissimuler des humains et des loups qui pourraient se trouver sur leur chemin. Parce que les métamorphes ne leur laisseraient sûrement pas le temps de présenter le compagnon de Jasper avant de les attaquer pour avoir un humain saignant entre leurs vilaines pattes - au demeurant d'une blancheur immaculé et d'une beauté inaltérable, ces sales cabots n'avaient vraiment aucun goût esthétique.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	4. Refuge vampirique

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stéphanie Meyer.

Blabla de l'auteur : ouf, fini. Mais le prochain chapitre n'est pas entamé...

 **Nul repos pour les guerriers**

 **Chapitre 4 : Refuge vampirique**

Quand Harry reprit conscience, il était dans un lit douillet avec un bandage à la tête. Quelqu'un l'avait visiblement trouvé et ramené chez lui. Harry se sentit vaguement désolé d'avoir embêté cette personne à devoir trimballer son corps plus mort que vivant. Il allait devoir s'excuser - l'idée d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler le fatiguait d'avance - avant de repartir. Peu importe vers où, l'important était de garder le corps en mouvement perpétuel à l'instinct jusqu'à épuisement pour éviter que son cerveau n'ait la liberté de penser à autre chose qu'à son environnement. En parlant d'environnement, il lui sembla entendre des pas s'approcher. Un coup contre la porte de la chambre le lui confirma avant que celle-ci s'ouvre sur un homme qui étrangement lui fit penser à Mme Pomfresh bien qu'il soit plus jeune et blond. Sa peau était assez pâle et ses yeux lui rappelèrent douloureusement ceux de Rémus. L'homme dégageait d'ailleurs la même aura de bienveillance.

\- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Deux de mes fils vous ont trouvé blessé en forêt. Vous avez eu de la chance, à part des bleus et une cheville tordue, il n'y a que le choc à la tête qui pourrait éventuellement être sérieux. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Ça va.

Harry n'allait pas dire que ça allait bien, mais il n'avait pas l'impression que quelque chose cloche particulièrement dans son état physique. Il était endolori, sa cheville le chauffait et il avait un léger mal de tête, rien de bien anormal.

\- En ce cas, vous sentez-vous en état de descendre au salon ? Ma femme vous a préparé à manger et je vous présenterai le reste de la famille.

Harry acquiesça. C'est pas comme s'il faisait autre chose que se laisser porter par le courant ces derniers temps. Il se redressa doucement et, la terre restant stable autour de lui, entreprit de se lever à l'aide des béquilles que le médecin lui tendait pour épargner sa cheville. Même s'il se sentait un peu faible, il n'eut pas de problème à rejoindre le salon où un repas l'attendait sur une table basse. Il s'assit avec précaution sur le canapé rembourré. Son regard désintéressé parcourut les plats machinalement avant de dévisager la femme qui lui souriait alors qu'elle ramenait un pichet d'eau de la cuisine. Elle lui faisait penser à Mme Weasley en moins rousse et en plus... douce. Le reste de la famille - plutôt nombreuse visiblement, même s'ils ne battaient pas les Weasley - ne tarda pas à se rassembler dans le salon. Malgré son apathie, Harry remarqua tout de suite les ressemblances et dissemblances suspectes du physique de ses hôtes, et leur beauté irréelle. Le meilleur élève en Défense contre les forces du mal ne mit pas longtemps à identifier des vampires, encore que la couleur de leurs yeux l'interpella. Mais tout ça n'avait aucune importance dans le fond, plus rien n'en avait.

Edward murmura pour l'ouïe fine de sa famille qu'Harry savait qu'ils étaient des vampires, il l'avait semble-t-il appris dans une étrange école de... magie ? Mais surtout qu'il n'éprouvait pas de peur à leur encontre, malheureusement en partie parce qu'il était trop enfoncé dans la dépression et ne s'accrochait plus à la vie. Jasper se sentait vaciller sous le vide qui gangrénait les émotions de son compagnon. Sa capacité à influer sur celles-ci lui semblait bien faible face à un tel cimetière, et nul doute qu'une action ponctuelle ne provoquerait pas d'amélioration sur le long terme. Si son don aurait son rôle à jouer, c'est surtout au niveau psychologique que tout allait se jouer, les connaissances thérapeutiques de son père et le suivi mental précis qu'Edward pouvait leur fournir seraient des plus utiles, tout autant que l'amour qui unissait toute leur famille et serait nécessaire pour rappeler le dépressif à la vie. Jasper aurait voulu pouvoir sauver à lui seul son compagnon, mais comment entrer dans son cœur si celui-ci était fermé ? Pour aimer quelqu'un, encore fallait-il aimer la vie et vouloir la vivre. Carlisle entreprit de briser le silence en faisant les présentations.

\- Voici ma femme Esmée, et nos enfants adoptifs : Edward et sa petite amie Alice, Emmett et sa femme Rosalie, et Jasper.

Harry ne broncha pas à l'étrange composition de la famille mais son regard s'attarda sur le dernier présenté. Ce Jasper avait un je-ne-sais-quoi, comme une ombre dans son regard doux, qui lui faisait penser à lui-même. Un étrange sentiment d'amour semblait émaner de lui et Harry sentit malgré lui son cœur se réchauffer. Il détourna le regard, troublé et quelque peu dérangé par la sortie de coma de son cœur. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, et pour cela plus rien ressentir. Il préféra se concentrer sur le repas devant lui. Son esprit à présent plus réveillé que les semaines passées où il engloutissait sans y prêter attention les denrées alimentaires sur lesquelles il tombait, il ne put que remarquer les goûts dignes de la cuisine de Mme Weasley, lui amenant les larmes aux yeux. Les vampires semblèrent vouloir lui laisser de l'espace et quittèrent la pièce en-dehors du médecin - d'ailleurs comment un vampire pouvait-il être médecin ? - et de sa femme qui s'étaient assis de l'autre côté de la table basse et bavardaient à propos de peinture, et du dénommé Jasper qui s'était accoudé dessus leur canapé et le couvait du regard. Harry ne savait quoi en penser, d'un côté il se sentait nerveux d'être ainsi fixé, de l'autre un certain calme le recouvrait par vagues et il avait l'impression que ça venait de lui.

Un léger haut-le-cœur le rappela à des considérations plus physiques et il se rendit compte qu'il était probablement repu depuis quelques bouchées, ayant continué à engloutir par automatisme ce qui était comestible sous son nez. Dans la nature les ressources étaient plus rares et il n'avait guère à se soucier de dépasser la jauge invisible de son appétit endormi. Repoussant le plateau encore rempli aux trois quarts - Harry n'aurait pas cru pouvoir avoir encore moins d'appétit qu'au temps des Dursley - il se renfonça dans le canapé moelleux, sentant déjà la digestion lui apporter une somnolence bienvenue. Mais ses hôtes ne semblaient pas enclins à lui accorder une sieste immédiate vu qu'ils se rassemblèrent à nouveau dans le salon.

\- A présent que vous êtes rassasié, je pense qu'on devrait parler de votre convalescence. Nous avons une chambre d'ami de libre.

\- J'veux pas déranger. Ça ira.

\- Vous ne nous dérangez pas. Toute notre famille est d'accord pour vous accueillir, au moins le temps que vous guérissiez.

Est-ce qu'on parlait uniquement de ses blessures physiques ou aussi de celles morales ? Parce que là ils l'auraient sur le dos pour longtemps. Harry dévisagea les sourires chaleureux et encourageants. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait les intéresser, lui voulait juste rester seul dans son coin. Même si le-dit coin se retrouvait être un monde sans frontières par nécessité alimentaire et pour jouer des muscles hors cerveaux. Encore que parfois la fatigue lui donnait envie de s'arrêter pour de bon.

\- Vous avez besoin de soins. Et pardonnez-moi, mais vu l'état dans lequel on vous a trouvé, je ne pense pas que vous ayez un endroit où aller ?

\- ...

Harry ne se sentait pas la force de sortir un quelconque mensonge, ou même de leur dire de se mêler de leurs affaires. La compassion et l'obstination qu'il lisait dans leurs yeux lui disaient bien qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas dépérir seul dans son coin. C'était bien sa chance de survivant de tomber sur des vampires qui semblaient préférer le soigner que de se faire un snack.

\- Reste avec nous Harry ! Tu vas voir on va te chouchouter et te remplumer, tu n'auras plus envie de partir.

Harry dévisagea l'espèce de lutin surexcité qui avait un petit air de folie à la Tonks - la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, avant qu'elle ne devienne une épouse et une mère un peu plus posée et avant que la mort ne la calme définitivement. Il doutait que cette Alice parle de l'engraisser pour servir de repas. Et quand leur avait-il dit comment il s'appelait déjà ? Il n'avait plus l'habitude de réfléchir et de ressentir quelque chose, tout ça l'épuisait. Déclarant forfait, il acquiesça vaguement avant de se laisser glisser sur le côté pour s'endormir sur le canapé. Si ces vampires tenaient tant à s'occuper d'un animal de compagnie dépressif, bonne chance à eux. Au moins, Harry serait à l'abri du monde extérieur - les sorciers craignaient les vampires malgré le traité de non-agression - et c'était le plus important.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	5. Renaissance

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stéphanie Meyer.

Blabla de l'auteur : un jour de retard, ça pourrait être pire... il pourrait pleuvoir, comme dirait Marty Feldman ^^. Enfin j'ai quand même dû réécrire une phrase après que le site ait planté sans sauvegarder.

 **Nul repos pour les guerriers**

 **Chapitre 5 : Renaissance**

Les semaines qui suivirent, la zombification du cerveau d'Harry fut mise à mal. Même si ses hôtes le laissaient se reposer autant qu'il voulait, ils veillaient tout de même à ce qu'il prenne trois repas par jour - aussi minces ces repas soient-ils - et l'obligeaient l'air de rien à un minimum de sociabilisation - lui arrachant même quelques réponses - autant à table que pendant le soin de sa cheville, ou quand il végétait sans vraiment dormir sur le canapé - la flemme de se bouger pour retourner dans sa... dans la chambre. Et puis il était dur d'ignorer un vampire massif assis à côté de lui à s'exciter sur son jeu vidéo. Il en venait presque à suivre le jeu. D'un autre côté, se perdre dans un jeu ou devant un film était une alternative à la zombification, bien que ça risque de susciter des émotions par empathie pour l'histoire. Au moins ce n'était pas ses propres émotions même si parfois elles réveillaient les siennes par association. Mais à chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'être ravagé par la douleur, une vague de calme le traversait, au début plutôt faible mais elle se renforçait alors qu'il s'y raccrochait désespérément. Et il était quasiment sûr que c'était le fait de Jasper, qui était d'ailleurs toujours auprès de lui à ce qui lui semblait.

Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, avoir de l'aide pour étouffer la douleur morale était bienvenu. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier les autres émotions que lui communiquait le blond. Certes l'appétit était utile pour l'aider à manger mais Harry n'avait pas encore pris de décision à propos de redevenir vivant. Mais il se doutait bien que la décision ne lui appartenait plus. Ces vampires égoïstes avaient décidé de prendre soin de lui et ils ne se gênaient pas pour l'entourer de soins et d'affection. Et Harry se laissait faire, pire il commençait à y prendre goût malgré lui. Lui qui n'avait jamais été habitué aux contacts, à force de se retrouver en sandwich sur le canapé il ne se crispait même plus, reposant son dos - qu'il avait la flemme de tenir droit - contre le corps frais des vampires. Il avait renoncé à se débattre quand Alice le prenait pour une peluche pour regarder ses films guimauves - Harry préférait fermer les yeux et essayer de se boucher les oreilles à défaut de pouvoir fuir, foutue force vampirique - et il était à la limite de ronronner quand Jasper lui massait le crâne en regardant des émissions historiques - qui étaient bien plus intéressantes que le cours soporifique de Binns.

Son cerveau ayant retrouvé une activité presque normale au lieu d'un perpétuel épuisement, il avait craint le retour des cauchemars. Mais les rares fois où ils le réveillèrent, il trouvait Jasper à ses côtés pour les atténuer, aussi bien par son mystérieux pouvoir que par ses massages divins qui l'aidait à détendre ses muscles stressés. Harry avait donc moins de réticence à rejoindre son lit le soir - en sautillant allégrement sur ses béquilles à l'angoisse de certains, mais eh, il avait l'habitude de faire des figures sur un balai à plusieurs mètres du sol, c'est pas avec des béquilles qu'il allait se tuer ! En plus sa cheville guérissait bien alors on lui retirerait bientôt les béquilles - dommage c'était pratique pour frapper les vampires insolents à l'humour douteux sans se faire mal.

Harry parlait encore peu, mais les vampires parlaient déjà bien assez - surtout certains. Chacun d'eux avait confié à Harry son histoire et ses espoirs : Carlisle qui ne voulait pas être un monstre et s'était entrainé dur pour pouvoir soigner des humains à l'encontre de ses instincts, Esmée qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille, Edward qui croyait avoir perdu son âme et remplaçait son vide par de la musique, Rosalie qui ne pourrait jamais donner naissance à l'enfant qu'elle avait toujours désiré, Emmett qui avait failli finir dans les griffes d'un ours - « après un combat épique ! Mais si, je t'assure ! » - pour être sauvé par sa "petite femme d'amour", Alice qui ne se souvenait pas de sa vie d'avant mais adorait sa vie présente, bénissant son don de voyance même si elle ne voyait pas tout - elle n'avait pas vu Harry, pour une fois qu'une voyante n'en avait pas après lui - et Jasper qui avait connu la guerre de sécession avant d'être embarqué dans une guerre de vampire jusqu'à ce qu'Alice vienne le tirer de cette vie qu'il ne supportait plus.

Quand Jasper se confiait sur les tourments que son état de soldat lui avait apportés, Harry ne pouvait que compatir, et parfois il arrivait à partager ses propres expériences. C'était dur de parler, mais à la souffrance de repasser ses traumatismes s'associait la délivrance de mettre enfin des mots sur tout ce qu'il avait dû garder pour lui pour être l' _élu_ , le _survivant_ , le _sauveur_... Et Jasper pouvait le comprendre mieux que personne n'avait pu le faire - à part Snape, mais il ne s'était jamais donné la peine de comprendre Harry, l'aider à survivre et à battre Voldemort était tout ce qui lui importait en mémoire de sa mère. Pour Jasper, Harry importait, aussi bien sa douleur que son bonheur. Et Harry ne pouvait que préférer voir le soulagement et la joie sur le visage de ses interlocuteurs plutôt que l'inquiétude. Alors il mangeait, regardait la télé, se faisait massacrer aux jeux vidéo, leur cassait les oreilles en essayant difficilement d'apprendre à jouer du piano et les laissait le câliner autant qu'ils en avaient envie.

C'étaient vraiment de drôles de vampires. D'ailleurs Harry ne les avait jamais vu boire de sang. Carlisle s'absentait souvent pour aller à son travail et Esmée partait de temps en temps pour s'occuper d'un projet d'architecture mais les autres étaient toujours à la maison. Sans doute chassaient-ils plutôt de nuit pendant qu'il dormait, c'est de toute manière plus discret qu'en plein jour, surtout si le soleil les faisait briller comme des diamants. Carlisle avait de la chance que son bureau et les salles d'opération soient situées au centre de l'hôpital et ne disposent que de l'éclairage à l'électricité. Il se demandait quand même comment ils se nourrissaient. Il savait que dans le monde magique il existait des potions qui permettaient aux vampires de se nourrir sans boire au cou des humains. Sachant que si un vampire mordait un humain, son venin tuait ou transformait la victime. On pouvait l'éviter en coupant la peau pour recueillir le sang dans un récipient avant de bander la blessure mais il fallait avoir un minimum de contrôle par rapport à l'odeur du sang.

Il finit cependant par avoir des réponses sans avoir eu besoin de demander - enfin ça c'est ce qu'il _pensait_. Un matin il fut réveillé par Rosalie qui grondait son "petit"-ami sur l'état de la chemise qu'elle lui avait offert pour son anniversaire l'année dernière et qu'il avait tâchée de sang pendant sa chasse. Les allégations d'Emmett comme quoi c'était pas sa faute si l'imbécile de cerf s'était mordu la langue et lui avait craché dessus alors qu'il l'attrapait pour lui tordre le cou, n'avaient pas l'air de la convaincre. C'est ainsi qu'Harry découvrit le régime particulier de ces vampires extra-ordinaires, ne le faisant que les aimer davantage. Par contre il ne sut que penser quand on lui servit du cerf rôti pour le repas.

Puis, un jour où le soleil d'été brillait au milieu du ciel bleu, la plupart des vampires sortirent dans le jardin pour prendre l'air. Jasper, un livre sur l'Égypte ancienne dans les mains, jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Jusqu'à présent Harry était toujours resté réfugié à l'intérieur de la maison. Dehors c'était le monde et il ne voulait plus voir le monde, il voulait rester dans son cocon protecteur. Mais Jasper lui tendit la main avec un sourire encourageant et Harry ne put trouver aucune raison pour ne pas aller s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Après tout, le jardin faisait partit du domaine des vampires, perdu au beau milieu de la forêt, loin de toute habitation remplie d'humains curieux qui pourraient s'apercevoir de leur différence. Harry attrapa la main de Jasper et ils sortirent dans le jardin d'un pas si lent qu'Harry se douta que Jasper ne voulait pas le brusquer. Parce qu'il pouvait encore paniquer à l'idée de sortir ? Ou parce qu'il avait lâché les béquilles depuis peu et ménageait encore sa cheville ? En tout cas la main de Jasper était ferme - et douce, heureusement qu'il maîtrisait sa force - et rassurante alors qu'il sortait dehors pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Respirant à pleins poumons l'air qui sentait bon la forêt environnante, Harry accepta enfin qu'il était vivant et qu'il en avait le droit. Il n'était pas coupable d'être le seul à avoir survécu et s'il avait pu sauver le monde sorcier sans en mourir alors il devait attendre la mort comme une amie et pas se précipiter dans ses bras en l'obligeant à le tuer comme Dumbledore avait fait avec Snape. Ses amis n'avaient pas pu réaliser leurs rêves d'avenir, les siens avaient été enterrés avec eux et il n'avait pas pu envisager d'affronter la vie sans eux à ses côtés. Mais il n'était plus seul pour affronter leur absence et il pouvait toujours rêver un avenir différent. Lui qui avait souffert de ne pas être désiré puis d'être trop admiré, juste rester à mener une vie tranquille au sein de cette étrange famille aimante semblait un futur sans autres promesses qu'un bonheur simple... avec un peu de turbulences, rajouta-t-il en voyant s'enfuir un Emmett avec des traces de peinture rose, poursuivi par un Edward hystérique qui hurlait après son cher piano.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	6. Attirance

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stéphanie Meyer.

Blabla de l'auteur : Moi aussi je veux un Jasper pour prendre soin de moi... mais j'ai qu'une bouillotte. Au moins elle est chaude contrairement au vampire.

 **Nul repos pour les guerriers**

 **Chapitre 6 : Attirance**

Jasper était heureux qu'Harry ait retrouvé la paix de vivre - on ne pouvait pas encore vraiment parlé de joie même s'il pouvait sentir le cœur de son compagnon sourire de plus en plus souvent. Les conseils de son père et l'aide du mentaliste Edward avaient fait des merveilles sur la dépression d'Harry, et son don lui avait permis de faciliter les choses, que ce soit du côté des crises d'angoisses que des cauchemars. Il passait la plus grande partie de ses nuits à veiller sur le sommeil de son compagnon, ne partant que lorsqu'il avait besoin de chasser et se dépêchant de revenir.

Si le vampire en lui était quelque peu frustré de ne pouvoir revendiquer son compagnon, il appréciait d'avoir pu mieux connaître Harry et d'avoir gagné son amitié en-dehors de cette histoire d'attirance. Désormais il pouvait dire qu'il aimait réellement Harry et pourquoi. Et il savait - et sentait - qu'Harry s'était attaché à lui, et était même un peu plus proche de lui que des autres. Mais comment faire passer cette complicité à plus ? L'homosexualité était mieux tolérée qu'à l'époque de sa jeunesse mais ça restait quelque chose qu'il valait mieux vivre discrètement et donc un sujet un peu délicat à aborder. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui déclarer de but en blanc : "Au fait, tu as déjà été attiré par un garçon ?". Et faire le coming-out de sa propre attirance n'était pas mieux - surtout qu'Harry était le seul homme qui l'attirait.

Comme trop souvent - dans leur vie de vampires centenaires - ce fut Emmett qui mit les pieds dans le plat, alors qu'Harry faisait la sieste sur Jasper qui prenait le soleil sur son transat, imité par Edward avec Alice - sauf qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Même si il le fit avec beaucoup plus de délicatesse que d'habitude. Ça aurait presque pu passer à la trappe...

\- Tout le monde sourit ! Photo de couples !

... s'il n'avait pas fait un clin d'œil à Harry - que sa voix tonitruante avec tiré de sa légère somnolence - ensuite. Harry se mit à rougir et Edward suivit avec anxiété le déroulé de ses réflexions. D'abord gêné par ce qu'il prit pour une taquinerie, Harry se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait jamais dormi sur Ron. Il se rendit compte alors que sa relation avec Jasper était étrangement fusionnelle. Jasper était quasiment toujours à ses côtés au contraire des autres membres de la famille. C'était compréhensible que les autres passent du temps en couple, mais Jasper avait toujours été le seul à veiller sur lui la nuit. Harry pensait que c'était le plus pratique vu qu'il semblait sentir ses émotions, mais Edward semblait aussi le faire d'une certaine manière. Et si l'habituer aux contacts physiques avait semblé être une histoire de famille, Jasper avait toujours été plus tactile et plus... actif. Là où Alice se collait contre lui pour ne plus le lâcher comme s'il était un ours en peluche, Jasper lui massait la nuque, passait sa main dans ses cheveux, lui caressait le dos...

Il releva timidement les yeux pour pouvoir voir ceux de Jasper, ne faisant pas attention aux protestations déjà lointaines d'Emmett qu'Alice et Edward avaient escorté loin de la scène du crime. Jasper lui souriait chaleureusement comme d'habitude mais cette fois il lui semblait rayonner d'un amour plus passionné que tendre et il semblait aussi un peu nerveux. La bouche d'Harry fit quelques mouvements de carpe, voulant demander sans oser le faire. Les yeux de Jasper se firent amusés et il hocha doucement la tête. Harry rougit aussi bien à cause de son propre comportement gêné que par l'idée que l'homme sur lequel il était allongé - encore - avait des sentiments... amoureux ? envers lui. Harry vit le visage de Jasper se rapprocher et ferma les yeux par réflexe. Mais il les rouvrit en sentant le contact des lèvres froides... sur son front. Jasper s'écarta et lui sourit.

\- Je t'aime Harry, mais prends ton temps pour trouver si tu m'aimes de la même manière.

Après quoi sa main força Harry à se rallonger sur son torse et revint lui masser la nuque. Le sentiment de bien-être habituel à ce genre de massage oblitéra un instant la situation et Harry se détendit. Il était si bien dans les bras de Jasper. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait envie d'y rester pour toujours. Est-ce que ça changeait tellement les choses que Jasper l'aime ? Après tout il l'aimait sûrement depuis un moment, si ce n'est le début, c'est juste qu'Harry ne le savait pas avant. Et ce n'est pas comme si il allait lui sauter dessus brusquement, vu comme il était toujours à l'écoute de ses émotions pour le rassurer et qu'il se sente bien. Il n'y avait pas lieu de paniquer, il devait juste réfléchir sur ses propres sentiments comme lui avait demandé Jasper. En attendant il n'allait pas renoncer à sa sieste au soleil avec coussin masseur, Emmett l'avait déjà assez interrompue comme ça. Il était curieux de voir la photo quand même, pensa-t-il alors que la somnolence s'emparait à nouveau de lui.

Maintenant qu'Harry savait pour les sentiments de Jasper, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à tout bout de champ dès que Jasper lui souriait ou le touchait - de manière tout à fait chaste. Harry n'en était pourtant pas venu à l'éviter. Il évitait juste de le regarder dans les yeux - ça aussi ça le faisait rougir - et il gigotait un peu d'embarras quand il se retrouvait dans les bras de Jasper - oui la sieste au soleil et les câlins après cauchemars étaient toujours d'actualité. Jasper aurait pu se sentir impatient d'obtenir une réponse mais Harry était si adorable ainsi qu'il ne pouvait penser à autre chose que le chouchouter de plus belle et admirer ses jolies joues rouges comme des pommes - ça lui donnait envie d'aller les croquer mais il se retenait.

Une qui ne se retenait pas, c'était Alice. Autant la famille avait visiblement fait la leçon à Emmett - et le surveillait - pour qu'il évite les sous-entendus et laisse Harry réfléchir en paix, autant Alice le kidnappait quasiment tous les jours pour une séance télé de film romantique. Le jour où elle décida de lui passer le secret de Brokeback Mountain, Jasper vint le délivrer alors qu'il appelait à l'aide, fusillant sa sœur du regard. Harry n'avait aucune envie de voir deux cow-boys s'accoupler au milieu des moutons ! De toute façon il ne s'agissait pas de savoir s'il était gay, mais s'il aimait Jasper. Bon d'accord c'était un homme mais si Harry n'avait pas les idées très claires sur les pratiques sexuelles entre hommes, il pensait que ça n'avait pas trop d'importance du moment qu'il éprouvait l'envie que Jasper partage son lit - autrement que comme attrape-rêves. De toute manière, hétéro ou gay, chacun avait des choses qu'il aimait faire ou pas. S'il décidait de se mettre en couple avec Jasper, ils verraient bien au fur et à mesure qu'ils apprivoiseraient le corps de l'autre.

Au fil des jours, Harry se rendit surtout compte qu'il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans Jasper à ses côtés. Quand il n'était pas dans la même pièce, il le cherchait des yeux et là où avant Jasper ne rejoignait sa chambre qu'après qu'il se soit endormi et s'il faisait un cauchemar, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui tenir légèrement la manche quand il annonçait à la cantonade qu'il allait se coucher, l'invitant l'air de rien à veiller son sommeil de près dès le départ. Alors qu'il ne faisait quasiment plus de cauchemars et qu'aller se coucher ne l'angoissait plus du tout, l'envie d'avoir Jasper près de lui l'emportait à présent sur le besoin. Harry ne savait pas trop comment se rendre compte si c'était le genre d'amour que Jasper voulait qui l'animait, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas trop lui en vouloir de son indécision. À chaque fois qu'Harry quémandait à demi-mot son attention, il souriait comme s'il était la personne la plus heureuse de la terre et Harry avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait brusquement allumée la chaudière. Sauf que la chaleur ne se limitait plus à ses joues et qu'il ne savait plus si c'était juste de la gêne ou s'il y avait aussi autre chose.

Il se surprenait aussi à détailler Jasper quand il ne le regardait pas - avant d'enterrer son visage dans un coussin après s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Mais le summum de la gêne fut atteint le jour - ou plutôt la nuit - où il fut réveillé non par un cauchemar, mais par un rêve qui le laissa un instant pantelant... avant de s'enterrer sous sa couette, mortellement honteux alors que le partenaire de son rêve était assis sur une chaise à deux mètres de lui - encore heureux qu'il ne soit pas sur le lit comme quand il faisait un cauchemar ! Mais le bruit feutré de pas s'approchant l'informa qu'il n'avait eu qu'un répit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, c'est tout à fait normal d'avoir ce genre de rêve. Et même plutôt positif, ça veut dire que tu te sens assez bien pour que ton inconscient ne soit plus occupé à ressasser tes cauchemars.

Harry sortit à peine la tête de la couette pour le foudroyer du regard - même s'il n'y voyait pas grand chose dans la pénombre de la chambre.

\- Peut-être mais c'est gênant ! De rêver que tu... et que tu- tu sois là et, et...

\- Tu as rêvé de moi ?

Harry enregistra à peine le ton surpris et réjoui, s'empressant de se ré-enterrer sous la couette.

\- Eh bien, je suis heureux et flatté.

\- La ferme ! Je veux pas en parler ! _Et puis c'était qu'un bisou, d'abord._

\- Et tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que ça fait un vrai "bisou" ?

Jasper se délecta de l'envie qu'il sentit poindre au milieu de l'océan de gêne. S'il manœuvrait bien, il allait peut-être pouvoir franchir un cap. Même s'il devrait être à la hauteur, si Harry avait été aussi excité par un simple baiser d'un lui rêvé. Enfin, ça devait être au moins un french kiss, Jasper doutait qu'un petit bécot sur les lèvres fasse autre chose que transformer Harry en pivoine. Sentant qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à se lancer pour attraper sa perche même s'il en mourrait d'envie, Jasper s'assit délicatement à côté du monticule et entreprit d'écarter lentement les pans pour dégager un crâne qui restait obstinément fixé sur le matelas. Sa main vint caresser la nuque, le faisant frissonner, avant de se glisser le long de la joue pour lui faire relever la tête. Sa vision de vampire lui permettait de voir distinctement l'adorable bouille rougie de son compagnon. Il se rapprocha lentement, laissant le temps à Harry de choisir de se dérober s'il le voulait. Mais Harry ne bougea pas bien qu'il frissonne d'appréhension. Il ferma les yeux lorsque les lèvres de Jasper se posèrent sur les siennes, qui s'entrouvrirent. La langue de Jasper les caressa doucement puis alla faire le tour de sa bouche sans se presser. Il voulait savourer tendrement Harry sans le brusquer, tout autant que ses sentiments qui tourbillonnaient follement mais lui rapportaient surtout à quel point Harry aimait ce qu'il lui faisait.

Peu à peu le baiser se fit plus sauvage et Harry perdit pied dans un tourbillon de plaisir, se frottant contre sa couette sans s'en rendre compte. Jasper se retint de le tirer de la couette, le serrant à travers elle pour préserver l'intimité de celui qui lui rendait peut-être enfin ses sentiments mais qui était surtout encore trop novice - et prude - pour qu'il lui mette direct la main au panier. Chaque chose en son temps. Pour cette nuit ils en resteraient au baiser du prince charmant. Quand il relâcha Harry pour le laisser respirer, son corps respirait la luxure innocente - enfin surtout ses sentiments, son visage et ses phéromones parce que le reste était toujours dissimulé sous la couette. Jasper se félicita pour son self-contrôle. Difficile de ne pas s'emporter vu comme Harry avait apprécier le baiser mais il ne voulait pas risquer de compromettre le bien-être et la confiance de son précieux compagnon. C'est pourquoi il rallongea Harry et se coucha à ses côtés par-dessus la couette pour lui masser la nuque, lui permettant de passer plus facilement de l'excitation à la somnolence sans passer par la case embarras puissance Emmettique.

Tout le monde les félicita quand ils descendirent main dans la main le lendemain matin. Harry oublia vite sa gêne alors qu'Alice le soulait à propos de leur futur mariage - ils venaient à peine de se mettre en couple par Merlin ! - et de tous les détails de vêtements, décorations et organisations dont Harry n'aurait jamais eu l'idée. Au secours, il avait signé pour être le compagnon de Jasper, pas pour servir de poupée à sa future belle-soeur ! Heureusement son chevalier vampire vint à sa rescousse, rappelant que de toute façon ils étaient encore dans la période je prétends être un lycéen, et qu'ils devraient attendre d'être dans la période je prétends être un étudiant de fac pour se marier. Sans compter qu'Harry n'était pas encore prêt à aller en ville et donc à l'église, et qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir roucouler avec Harry au grand jour à Forks avec ces loups puants dans les parages, qui étaient sûrement contre les mariages mixtes.

Les hystéries nuptiales calmées, Harry put continuer sa petite vie coconnée, tout en s'initiant aux joies du sexe. Bon, ils ne faisaient rien de très avancé, Harry était un peu effrayé d'aller jusqu'au bout et Jasper était **beaucoup** effrayé de lui faire mal avec sa force vampirique. Mais ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient, se masturbaient mutuellement - Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter de le faire à la lumière du jour, voir les choses était décidément encore plus embarrassant - et Jasper lui avait même fait une fellation. Harry n'avait jamais eu un orgasme aussi fort. Il aurait voulu rendre la pareille à Jasper mais n'arrivait pas à rassembler son courage pour faire un acte aussi... euh... sexué ? Merlin, il était juste une petite chose pudique et presque encore vierge ! Mais il lui fallait juste du temps, avec l'expérience il prendrait plus d'assurance, et de toute façon Jasper l'aimait quel qu'il soit et n'arrêtait pas de lui dire à quel point il était adorable en le couvant des yeux. Tout allait donc bien dans le meilleur des petits refuges vampiriques jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett, rentrant des courses pour nourrir le petit ventre d'Harry, ne lui tende une banane en sous-entendant qu'il était sûr qu'Harry aimait ça.

C'était impossible, il ne pouvait **PAS** continuer à essayer d'avoir une vie sexuelle avec Emmett dans les parages ! Et même les autres ! Ils savaient se tenir mais c'étaient des vampires aux oreilles d'espion, et en plus ils ne dormaient jamais ! Oubliez cette histoire de mariage, il voulait partir en lune de miel tout de suite.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	7. Nul repos pour les guerriers

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et Stéphanie Meyer.

Blabla de l'auteur : Et nous en venons donc au pourquoi du titre

 **Nul repos pour les guerriers**

 **Chapitre 7 :** **Nul repos pour les guerriers**

À défaut d'une lune de miel, Harry eut droit à une semaine de miel, organisée à la va vite. Vu qu'il était le compagnon de Jasper, il avait parut évident qu'il devienne un vampire. Et quand on lui avait demandé combien d'années il voulait pour se préparer à renoncer à sa mortalité, il avait répondu zéro. Autant le transformer tout de suite, attendre ne changerait rien pour lui mais par contre ça rendait le vampire de Jasper plus jaloux et surprotecteur. Pas qu'Harry s'en plaigne mais il savait combien les vies humaines étaient fragiles et s'il pouvait empêcher que Jasper ne s'inquiète comme lui s'était inquiété pour ses amis décédés... Du coup les Cullen avaient organisé un déménagement express pour "raison familiale", quittant la surveillance des Quileutes pour leur demeure perdue en Alaska. Comme il restait à peine deux semaines avant la fin des vacances d'été, Jasper et Harry avait eu la permission d'une semaine sur l'île d'Esmée pendant que les autres se paieraient toutes les joies du déménagement.

Passer une semaine au soleil sur une plage privée avait vraiment été un rêve. Harry se sentait à présent plus prêt à ré-affronter le monde extérieur et il s'était - un peu - décoincé côté ébats sexuels - même si Jasper avait finalement renoncé à le faire en extérieur : "Non, je peux pas, la mouette nous regarde là !". Le changement de température fut un peu brutal quand ils rejoignirent l'Alaska, mais après tout, il ne ressentirait plus le froid d'ici peu. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre la douleur de la transformation, mais il était résolu. Il avait enfin une famille comme il en avait toujours rêvé - même si elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce qu'il s'était imaginé - et il voulait rester avec eux pour toujours. S'il avait rêvé du repos éternel pour échapper aux douleurs de son passé, il faisait à présent confiance à Jasper pour les apaiser et lui permettre de connaître la joie de vivre malgré elles.

Les trois jours de transformation furent une torture aussi bien pour Harry que pour Jasper qui ressentait sa douleur comme si elle était la sienne. Puis ce fut la soif de sang que sa famille l'emmena étancher à la chasse. Mine de rien, les plaines glacées de l'Alaska étaient un bon terrain d'entrainement pour un nouveau-né. La population humaine était peu nombreuse et ses zones d'habitations très localisées. Le monde sauvage était à eux pour en profiter en toute quiétude - et sans faire d'études ! Harry apprit donc toutes les subtilités de la vie d'un vampire végétarien. Il se sentait léger, invincible ! Si Jasper n'avait pas été là pour réguler ses émotions, nul doute qu'il aurait passer ses journées - et ses nuits - en ayant l'impression d'être ivre ou drogué. Il planait bien mieux qu'avec du Whisky pur feu, et se faisait un plaisir d'emmener son compagnon au septième ciel avec lui. Dès que la famille l'avait jugé assez stable pour autoriser qu'ils chassent en couple tous seuls, il s'en était donné à cœur joie, trop excité pour être encore gêné par la présence de renards polaires voyeurs.

Le pucelage du vampire Harry n'avait pas fait long feu, et si le Harry rougissant manquait un peu à Jasper, il ne se plaignait pas du quasi-incube qu'il avait récupéré à la place. Harry n'avait jamais paru plus vivant que depuis qu'il était à moitié mort. Il bondissait partout comme un cabri, l'assaillait dès que le reste de la famille n'était plus à portée d'oreille - peu importe pour le don d'Edward, de toute façon il aurait les souvenirs qu'Harry se repasserait inévitablement en déshabillant Jasper du regard quand il ne pouvait pas le faire pour de vrai - et se vengeait avec inventivité des blagues d'Emmett qui avait trouvé un adversaire redoutable. Surtout que le don d'Harry semblait être de pouvoir utiliser sa magie sans baguette. Rudement pratique, surtout pour réparer discrétos le piano d'Edward qui n'avait pas supporté leurs étreintes lyriques - le canapé était trop loin tout comme la table, et ne parlons pas des chambres.

La vie de famille avait donc acquis un peu de piment supplémentaire, mais personne ne s'en plaignait. Et surtout pas Harry qui avait pourtant aspiré de toutes ses forces au calme éternel. Désormais il ne trouverait plus jamais le repos, que ce soit par la mort ou dans le sommeil - car oui, les vampires ça ne dort pas. Mais ce n'était pas grave car il n'était plus seul et il y avait plus intéressant à faire la nuit que dormir. Même si le lit avait toujours une utilité. Nul repos pour les guerriers, surtout quand ils sont aussi souvent au garde-à-vous - tout du moins une partie d'eux.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
